Forgive Aristemo
by georginanictehairigoyenpinto
Summary: Cuauhtémoc López odia a Aristóteles Córcega con todo su ser. Donde Aristóteles es un famoso cantante solista, estrella internacional del mundo, ícono del pop con sus variaciones. Y Temo es alguien a quien su vida se la cambiaron por completo.
1. Prólogo

14 de diciembre del 2003

San Francisco, California.

Tenía la punta de los dedos fríos.

Ligeros espasmos inundaban su cuerpo; tallo sus palmas una con otra en un intento de fricción para generar algún tipo de calor que despavilara sus dedos entumecidos.

Exhalo un suspiro calido del interior de su garganta, el golpe de este aliento contra el frío del ambiente, causó un humo blanquecino.

Se acomodó la bufanda, cubriendo la nariz enrojecida que reflejaba lo poco que estaba acostumbrado al frío invernal de las calles de Fillmore en San Francisco, California; donde los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer con mayor frecuencia cubriendo paulatinamente el barrio.

Sentía una comezón y calor insistente en el cuello, rascó intentando aplacarlo y expuso su cuello a la interperie, dejando a la vista una marca, en la que se definía a la perfección cada diente enterrado en la carne suave, aún tenía en los bordes un tono rojizo, que demostrada que era una mordedura reciente, de apenas unos 2 meses atrás.

Cuauhtémoc lucía con un cariño personal su lazo, porque eso era, la unión de su vida con la de su pareja.

Se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, apretando su agarre en la bolsa de regalo a sus pies, sentía un temblor independiente del causado por el frío, su cuerpo vibraba en anticipación, o más bien, el Omega en su interior se encontraba saltando y dando vueltas de alegría de por fin reencontrarse con su alfa, sentía una emoción que apenas podía controlar, y se encontraba cada 5 segundos chocando la suela de sus zapatos contra el piso.

Podía sentirlo, estaba cerca, aunque eso ya lo sabía, se encontraba dentro del The Fillmore.

No podía creer que su Ari, estuviera dando un concierto ahí, en el legendario The Fillmore, se encontraba rebosando de orgullo, porque cada golpe, cada lágrima, cada desvelada, cada herida, todo, absolutamente todo, valió la pena, por este momento, por él, por verlo por fin iniciando a cumplir sus sueños, era imposible para Cuauhtémoc ocultar su sonrisa de solo pensar en la emoción que Aristóteles debía estar sintiendo.

Porque si él era feliz, también lo sería.

Las puertas de hierro pintadas de negro, hicieron un chirrido molesto al ser abiertas, que inclusive a más de 10 metros lograba colarse a los sensibles oídos de Temo, de las grandes puertas comenzaron a salir con lentitud una masa de gente de edades mayores, entre los 20 hasta 40 años, vestidos formalmente, con trajes y vestidos que no dejaban a la imaginación sus escandalosos preciosos. Temo se sintió momentáneamente cohibido, él solo llevaba una chamarra desgastada, una bufanda tejida por sus propias manos, unos tenis bastante antaños, lo único recientemente nuevo, eran sus pantalones, pero ni siquiera le hacían competencia a las obvias telas de primera y de marca que el grupo de gente delante de él llevaban; con vergüenza a ser notado, se movió unos metros del bullicio de personas; pero para su pesar, recibio algunas miradas pretensiosas, que solo lograron causar una cabeza cabizbaja, que no se atrevía a alzar la mirada por la turbación que le generaba.

Se encontraba ensimismado en su bochorno y vergüenza, sin lograr notar al momento ese tirón en su interior de su omega exigiendo atención, y derrochando excitación por la emoción de por fin ser acurrucado por su pareja.

Podia jurar que si el ser omega, tenia una escencia, en definitiva seria un lobo, y ahora mismo, podria ser un lobo desesperado tirando de su trineo, y conduciendolo a un punto en especifico; Y ese punto era ese chico plantado a unos metros de él.

El corazón de Cuauhtémoc palpito tanto que ensordecio sus oidos, siendo el unico sonido procesado por su cerebro y cuerpo que vibraba en una sintonia acustica con los latidos de su corazón; sintió sus piernas flanquear, su respiración acelerarce, sus manos temblar y su marca quemar.

Momentáneamente los ojos claros con los obscuros se encontraron en un choque de iris y pupilas dilatadas, Cuauhtémoc se acerco con pasos temblorosos, cortos e inseguros hasta el chico de cabello esponjado, rizado y azabache, los labios de un tono rojizo y humedo de Aristóteles se transformaron de una sonrisa a una mueca, volteo el rostro y susurro al oido de un hombre corpulento y alto junto a él. En los siguientes segundos, aquel bigboy se encontro siendo una pared entre el camino de Cuauhtémoc al otro chico.

Temo detuvo su paso, y sintio repentinamente la boca y garganta reseca, comenzando a formarse un nudo y una opresion tanto en el corazón como en la boca del estomago.

—You can't stay here boy— Dijo él guardaespaldas moreno y corpulento, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Cuauhtémoc, y empujando con cierta suavidad el flacucho y débil cuerpo de Temo.

—A-a-ri—Tartamudeo intentando llamar al chico plantado detrás del hombre, y despegando los ojos del gorila que estaba como guardaespaldas, noto a unas groupies que se colaron a los costados de Aristóteles, y tomaron con sorna los brazos del rizado, tirando de ellos con una necesidad asfixiante. Los cuerpos de las omegas se pegaban al del alfa, y se restregaban en todas las extremidades posibles del chico, el aire gélido se lleno de un oroma a jengibre con canela, picante, molesto, embriagador y sofocante, el olor de la excitación en toda la extensión de la palabra, Cuauhtémoc sintio ganas de vomitar de repulsión.

—Aristóteles ¿Que es esto? ¿Algun tipo de mal broma? Porqu—Aristóteles rodo los ojos con cinismo y dibujo una mueca en su rostro, mirando con el mas puro desdén y fastidió a Temo.

—No, a ver Temo, ¿Que creíste? ¿Que tu y yo estaríamos juntos? que yo, un artista en crecimiento estaría con alguien. como tu, no voy arruinar mi vida por un fácil como tu—Las groupies junto a él, se rieron bajó y una frunció el ceño asqueda.

—Do you like omegas boys? —Dijo una de las groupies, que abrazaba uno de los brazos de Aristóteles en un tono incredulo y con lentitud se deshacía del agarre.

—NO, I mean, it was a disgusting mistake on my part, that I would always regret—Entre murmullos las omegas decidieron dejar pasar ese dato, y colarlo como un error, porque no querían en parte perder esta oportunidad con el chico.

Cuauhtémoc miraba con dolor al chico que una vez juro amar.

Enterró sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos con tal fuerza, que lograron perforar la blanda piel.

Si seguían hablando burlándose de él, no sabía, sentía sus oídos ensordecidos, logrando escuchar únicamente un silbido agudo perforando su craneo.Llevo ambas manos a sus oídos tratando de deshacerse de ese ruido, dejando caer al pavimento cubierto de nieve la bolsa de regalo.

El suelo de Cuauhtémoc se sintió inestable, la vista se le nublo mas allá de las lagrimas que corrían desde hace un rato, y su respiración se relentizo.

Camino lejos de él con apenas un poco de consciencia, con las piernas enredandose entre la otra, su mordida ardía, casi tanto como una quemadura, y una fuerza magnética le hacía difícil alejarse de Aristóteles, cada paso de distancia entre ellos, era una tortura

Después de todo, se estaba magullando una unión sellada.

Temo sentia su energía drenada, su cuerpo estaba resentido por ese abrupto choque de emociones, ir en contra de su naturaleza le estaba robando demasiadas fuerzas, su omega parecía haber sido dominado por la depresión, podía jurar escuchar sollozos afligidos provinientes de su mente.

Su estomago gruño haciendo notar que no había provado bocado en mas de un día, y llevaba 35 horas en vela, durmiendo únicamente solo una hora; estaba a punto de colapsar, y lo sabía, por eso mismo se buscaba algún rincón solitario donde dejarse morir.

Pero para su mala suerte solo habia avanzado unas cuantas cuadras; alzándose delante de él en todo su esplendor el Fillmore district de noche, estaba en la escarpa entre unas tiendas vintage, cuando cayó al piso rendido con la consciencia esfumandose de su mente y la energía escapando de su cuerpo.

—My God, someone help me, is a faint boy. call an ambulance— Un grupo de personas se comenzo a arremolinar alrededor de Cuauhtémoc, tratando de ayudar.

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza, y conectado de forma intravenosa a un suero, la luz de la habitación lastimaba sus ojos, y por el olor a medicina, y limpieza, podía entender que estaba en un hospital.

Se recosto en la camilla y se acomodo apoyando su cabeza en una almohada, y recordo.

Recordo y lloro. Hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.

La segunda vez que despertó, se encontraba una joven enfermera checando sus signos vitales, sonriendo aparentemente por la estabilidad de estos.

—Hi!—Saludo la castaña a Cuauhtémoc con una sonrisa, verificando que el suero estuviera ingresando al sistema del chico.— Are you okay?

—No habló ingles, perdona—La chica asintió igual de animada y comprensiva.

—It's okay, no te preocupes, por eso me asignaron a ti —Respondió en español aún con una sonrisa—Supongo que los latinos somos identificables —Bromeó y Temo le devolvió una sonrisa forzada—Hey! Bueno guy es hora de ir a ver al Doctor, tiene unas cuantas cosas importantes que decirte.—Dijo la beta con una sonrisa complice que Cuauhtémoc no entendió.

—Robert Cooper, un gusto —Saludo el hombre con bata delante de él, extendiendo su mano con amabilidad.

—Amm, Cuauhtémoc López—Respondió apretando la mano del medico.

—Bueno Couauh-témoc, te alegrara saber que lo que sufriste no fue algo verdaderamente grave, sino algo controlable y reversible con una buena dieta y descanso. Lo otro no fue tan bueno, sufriste un ataque de ansiedad.—Dijo lo ultimo con mayor seriedad que lo primero— Pero he de decirte que tienes que tener mayor cuidado con tu salud, necesitas comer a tus horas y buenas porciones —Temo asentía a lo que el medico decía, y escuchaba con atención a las instrucciones y recomendaciones— referente a tu ataque de ansiedad, no es realmente mi área, pero puedo recomendarte un buen psicólogo

—Gracias—Dijo— y, si es todo— El médico lo vio sorprendio y negó con la cabeza.

—Creí que preguntaría por el estado de salud de su bebe— Respondió el médico desconcertado.

—Ah ¿bebe?—Cuauhtémoc sintió como el oxígeno abandonaba sus pulmones y caía sobre sus hombros una tonelada de peso.

Ahhh, por fin terminé esto, gracias por leer personita esta historia, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace, all the love para ti.


	2. Capítulo 1

23 de noviembre del 2018

⟨16 años después

México, ciudad de México.

El piso de mármol blanco se dedica a pulir deslumbrada con el reflejo de las luces, dando un toque formal y elegante al departamento administrativo como todo el edificio en general.

El golpe de zapatillas y tacones contra el mármol era el sonido que frecuentemente se ven inundado los oídos de los trabajadores, y directores; Los empleados caminan con prisa, llevan las montañas de papeles y las muestras de las nuevas propuestas de productos para el catalogo navideño, siendo descartadas personalmente por el Jefe de la corporación.

\- _Señor, este año la central AVON de la ciudad de México, nos contamos con emprendedores locales, brindando la oportunidad de crecer como productores nacionales, tomamos el tiempo y la dedicación de hacer un listado de los productos locales y sus contribuidores, para incluir en El Nuevo catálogo_ \- decia uN JOVEN adulto Caminando con Rapidez Tratando de nivelar la Caminata del hombre de traje azul marino, quien el pecado Darle Importancia al sobre esfuerzo del joven, lo ignoraba y se dirigía a la Oficina del directivo.- _y, TENEMOS ALGUNOS pro- proveedores esperando en mi ofi-i-cina—_ El empleado de tartamudeaba con la respiración en tanto la agitada, por la rápida, la que no le daba una ventaja en sus piernas, en el momento, el hombre, el traje, el azul, el tiempo, el brocado y el enfrento, y el beta castaño. cardico

\- _¿_ Me gustaría _preguntar, una vez, tu, secretario de mi llegada, y no el directivo? -_ Cuestionó con su típico calmado pero amenazante tono, causando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del beta.

\- _E-Eh, yo, él, no, sí, bueno_ \- _Es tu jefe, pero no tienes la obligación de hacer esto por él. No tienes que decir nada, se donde esta._ —Finalizo dando una palmada en el hombro del beta.

Todos sabían, todos lo hacíamos, pero nadie decía nada, y eso nos revolvía las entrañas a Cuauhtémoc, pero no en su estadía, aquello no seria permitido.

Entro a la oficina principal Pertenencia al director general del edificio, sin embargo, no hay un mínimo esfuerzo que girar la perilla; Temo bufó con el bilis comenzando a llegar a su garganta.

Abrió de par en par la puerta, dejando a la vista de todos los espectáculos el tiempo de él, no le dio vergüenza ni la pena en el acto carnal, porqué quien estaba cometiendo un error era aquel alfa con la cabeza entre las piernas (como casi todos) no el.

—¡ **_Cierra la maldita puerta! -_** Grito el vejestorio con el rostro rojo por la humillación y el enojo, Cuauhtémoc se cruzó de brazos y el chasqueo en la lengua de las palabras, y negó.

 _—¿Porque debería hacerlo?_ \- Cuestionó alzando una ceja, esperando una explicación; Ver con una inevitable superioridad al hombre que intentará salirse del interior del omega con una desesperación bochornosa pero inútilmente solo se lastimaba.- _Cerrare, pero no porque you have_ you, _to_ you _you_ have _not_ this _-_ señala a _the_ woman que intenta esconder Su rostro y cuerpo- _y te quedas despedido Informo Que Y sin liquidación ni ningun tipo de_ finiquito-el alfa abrió la boca con las cejas contraídas en claro enojo, listo para despotricar.- _Y ni te atrevas a quejarte Si no Quieres que te arruine Esto es, por supuesto, un informe de los diversos aspectos, y estoy siendo condescendiente._

\- _Lupe era mejor que tu_ —Escupió con saña y una sonrisa borde.

\- _Ella era mejor que todos, y no pronuncies su nombre en su lengua inmerecida con tal naturalidad._ Dijo apacible pero desbordando un veneno letal en cada palabra.

[...]

Noto la hora de su celular por Milésima vez y miro al rededor buscando una cabellera castaña implacablemente peinada, se Mordió las uñas con nerviosismo, esperando Que en CUALQUIER Momento _ÉL_ Llegará.

\- _Nick cuantas veces ya te dije que NO te mueras las uñas, es totalmente antigiénico_ \- Dijo con cansancio detrás del chico.

El nombrado dio un sobresalto; con sinceridad que su padre no llegaría, pero le alegro que lo hiciera.

En contraste con el rostro sonriente de Nick, su padre al percatarse del labio y la nariz ensangrentadas de su hijo, su semblante automáticamente son un entrecejo fruncido.

 _-¿Que Paso?_ —Cuestiono Cuauhtémoc incitando a hablar a su hijo, mientras buscamos en su papel o papel para limpiar los rastros de sangre seca.

Nick se encogió de hombros y murmuro un _"Los últimos, no puedo solo ignorar"_ y Cuauhtémoc negó con un suspiró, limpio la mejilla del menor, y posó su mano con ternura en ella.

 _—¿Que era? -_ Pregunto mientras continuaba limpiando la nariz de Nick y este se moveteaba adolorido.

\- _Era una camada de gatitos_ _bebes. Se_ trata de una conversación con nostalgia para recordar a la cámara, y a continuación se explica de manera explícita como un grupo de gorilas idiotas. Los ojos de su hijo, ni la palabra, ni el orgullo, ni la palabra ni el corazón ni el corazón. sabía de mala manera de lo que podía ser capaz.

¿ _Y donde quedaron los gatitos? -_ Pregunto Cuauhtémoc en un hilo de voz suave _—¿Están bien? no lograron hacerles nada ¿Verdad? -_ Temo Pregunto ONU de la estafa Deje de Preocupación.

Dominick apretó los puños con fuerza, e incluso a través de sus gafas era posible como se acumulaban en los lagrimales su dolor e impotencia hecha agua.

Cuauhtémoc entendió, y no necesito palabras para saber si su hijo hizo lo correcto. Revolvió el pelo _rizado_ y castaño de Nick, beso la coronilla de su cabeza.

[...]

24 de noviembre del 2018

Cd. De México

\- _Últimamente, te he estado viendo mucho con el modelo Venezolana Kimberly Herrera, cuéntanos, ¿Podemos decir que ese arroz ya se coció? o aun hay oportunidad para otras chicas_ —La entrevistadora mexicana buscó con la lascividad resbalando de sus palabras y el hambre voraz de lujuria inundando su mirada -

Aristóteles torció el gesto. Y de inmediato corrigió con una sonrisa; Coqueta a la entrevistadora.

La mujer de la castaña se ve a tu lado.

\- _Emmm, no, no, Kim y yo en solitario Somos Amigos_ \- La entrevistadora sonrió satisfecha y se Mordio el labio descaradamente, En Una insinuación provocativa (y no es Como Si un Aristóteles no le Hubiera Quedado Claro ya) .- _ENTONCES Aun Hay chicas Que tenemos la oportunidad de pasar por esos brazos_ \- Dijo, seguida de una risita.

Aristóteles miro de reojo a su manager y equipo; bajo la mirada de inmediato tratando de recomponerse, y tomando una ligera y baja inhalación.

 _Actuó_

\- _Claro que te encantaría_ averiguarlo —Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- _Si existen los deseos, o la suerte, esa seria un buen deseo_ —Respondió la mujer al coqueteo.

Parado codo a codo con los camarógrafos, se refiere a su administrador, asistiendo a la situación.

El cuarto se inundó de un olor a jengibre y canela; Dulce pero picante, como lo es la lujuria.

Aristóteles se guardan sofocado por el golpe de hormonas que liberan la omega, siendo él, el foco de la atracción, se trata de mantener el buen semblante, hasta la entrevista terminara.

Cuando termine el streaming, el rizado se paró de un salto con una rapidez impresionante, huyendo de todos esos aromas, que no provocó más que las náuseas.

\- _Ey_ —La mujer (entrevistadora) que se llama Ximena, llamó la atención del hombre, interponiéndose entre él y el camino a la puerta de salida al pasillo.

Aristóteles mantenemos una mano en la boca y la nariz, tapándose con disimuló _estos_ . _Querí_ .

Aristóteles una oleada de náuseas muy fuerte, debido a la concentración de las hormonas de la chica, que tuvo que empujarla del camino y salir con prisa.

\- _Pero que le sucede, maldito idiota_ —Dijo Ximena indignada viendo como la puerta se cerraba.

\- _Oh, lo siento, es que no se encuentra bien del estómago_ —Dijo una voz suave detrás de Ximena— _un gusto, soy Yolo_ —Sonrió la pelirosa extendiendo la mano en saludo— _soy la maquillista de Aristóteles._

 _[...]_

\- _Luces palido, enfermo, pareces verde brócoli, o como un moco, pero de esos mocos infecciosos_

Cuauhtémoc miro al chico alto delante de él con molestia.

\- _Eres_ —Una oleada de náuseas golpeó con una fuerza mayor a las anteriores, y tuve que sostener su estómago y su vida.

 _—¿Estás seguro de que no estás embarazado?_ —Preguntó el pelinegro mirando como su hermano (cuauhtémoc).

Con insolencia el azabache abrió una bolsa de papas (Sabiendo qué es el olor de papas con queso, le dan naturalmente náuseas a Temo) .— _Quizás sea tío por segunda vez._ —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose unas papas a la boca.

Cuauhtémoc no pudo contestar, corrió al baño y desechó todo.

Julio escuchó como desechaba todo de su estómago Cuauhtémoc, y el apetito también se esfumó, tirando las papas a la basura.

— _¿Estas bien?_ \- Julio pregunto preocupado, Viendo ahora la palidez enfermiza en el rostro de su hermano, sudor frío bajando de su frente, y un temblor escociendo el cuerpo del mayor. —Si, estoy bien, solo necesito tomar un paracetamol y estaré como nuevo -Dijo Cuauhtémoc con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

Julio negó y se encogió de hombros.

— _¿Como va la universidad?_ —Pregunto Cuauhtémoc con un esfuerzo mas grande de lo común, Julio Conocía tan bien a su hermano y sabía que estaba haciendo un inútil intento de desviar el tema.

— _Bien, estoy en mi último semestre, de hecho justo a eso venía_ — Cuauhtémoc miro a su hermano.— _Necesito hacer una residencia, por lo cual, ¿Que mejor que el pequeño negoció familiar?_ —Bromeo con un sarcasmo picante; Temo lo miro por unos largos minutos, analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

— _De acuerdo, pero no creas que por ser accionista, se te tratara de manera diferente—_ Julio sonrió y asintió animado _— Créeme cuando te digo, que odio el trato especial_ -Afirmo el menor a su hermano, quien realmente no le prestaba atención, se encontraba tratando de controlar un dolor escocedor de su cuerpo, Julio hizo una mueca preocupado, esforzándose de sobremanera por retener su lengua.— _Él esta en México_ -El azabache soltó al final, recibiendo una mirada de pánico del castaño.


End file.
